1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control device, a robot, and a robot system.
2. Related Art
There has been known a robot system including a robot that performs work such as gripping, assembly, and the like of various components in manufacturing of a precision apparatus and the like and a control device that controls the robot. In such a robot system, when causing the robot to perform work, in general, the control device teaches the robot a work surface on which the robot performs the work.
An example of a teaching method of a robot is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3671694 (Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1 discloses a robot (a robot system) including a robot main body including an arm, to the distal end portion of which a hand that performs gripping and the like of components can be attached, and a control device that controls the robot main body. In Patent Literature 1, a teaching pendant is connected to the distal end portion of the arm instead of the hand. The control device teaches the robot a work surface using the teaching pendant.
However, in the teaching method for performing the teaching using the teaching pendant, in general, since a user (an operator) checks contact of the work surface and the teaching pendant, determination of the contact is different depending on the user.
Since the control device performs the teaching using the teaching pendant different from the hand that actually performs gripping and the like of components, the control device cannot highly accurately teach the robot the position and the posture of the hand with respect to the work surface. For example, when the work surface is specified in a state in which the hand and the work surface are not in contact with each other, the robot cannot accurately perform work.